


Breaking Up

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-21
Updated: 2003-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Is Justin cheating again?





	Breaking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"I don't want to do this! No!"

Brian froze as he listened to Justin's angry voice. He'd just stepped out of the shower and was rubbing a towel over his body to dry himself when he heard Justin's voice. He sounded really upset and Brian was about to walk out and find out what was going on but what he heard next made him stop. He opened the door carefully, trying to be as silent as possible and listened to what was being said with increasing apprehension.

 

"Why not? What do you mean 'why not'? I'm going to hurt him and I don't want to do that, he doesn't deserves it." 

Silence for a few seconds, then.."Well, if you think it's so easy, why don't you do it yourself? Just tell him and let's get this over with."

Brian didn't like what he was hearing. It had to be a mistake, Justin couldn't be doing this to him again!

"Fine, then don't pressure me, I'll tell him it's over when I'm ready. Listen, I have to go, I think Brian's out of the shower, I don't hear the water running anymore. Yes, I'll see you later tonight. Yes, I love you too. Bye."

Brian took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. He saw Justin sitting on the edge of the bed and the young man smiled when he saw him. Brian just looked at him, trying to decide if he should mention that he'd heard Justin talking on the phone. But he couldn't, the words wouldn't come to him so he turned his back on Justin and opened his closet. He pretended to be busy looking for the right clothes to wear that night to Babylon but the conversation he'd just heard kept replaying in his mind. 

"Brian, is something wrong?" Justin stood up and walked towards the older man, wrapping his arms around the slim waist as he kissed one naked shoulder.

"No, I'm just trying to get dressed, do you mind?" Brian pried the arms off of him and  
began putting on his clothes without saying another word to the blond. 

Justin frowned but said nothing. He was used to Brian's volatile temper and he didn't want them to fight, not right now anyway. He'd enough to worry about. He kissed Brian's shoulder again, turned and walked out of the bedroom. He walked towards the kitchen and got a bottle of water from the fridge.

Brian turned to look at him and was about to call him, to ask him what was going on but, once more, he just couldn't do it. He finished dressing and walked towards the door.

"I'm leaving, are you coming or not?" He spoke with more rudeness than he intended but he couldn't help it. Beneath his cool facade was boiling an incredible anger. He knew he was going to have to confront Justin soon or he'd explode. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Or at least, I hope I'll be coming soon." Justin smiled, hoping to lighten Brian's mood, but Brian didn't returned the smile, he just opened the door and motion for him to step out. 

Justin sighed and walked out the door, then turned and waited for Brian while he set the alarm and locked the door

Brian walked towards the elevator, not once looking at his companion. He was trying to convince himself that nothing was wrong, but deep inside he knew he was just fooling himself. Something was terrible wrong and he was too fucking afraid to even think about it.

*

Babylon was packed as usual. When they arrived, the rest of the gang was already there, perched on the stairs. Ted and Emmett were drinking their Cosmos and talking animatedly, Michael looked bored, probably because Ben had decided to stay home that night. He perked up when he saw Brian but his eyes turned dark when Brian ignored them all. Justin just waved at them as he and Brian made their way to the dance floor. 

After a couple of songs, the boys got thirsty so they went to the bar to get a couple of beers and then joined their friends by the stairs. Despite having been dancing for the past half-hour Brian was still brooding and Michael, who, as usually, scrutinized his friend's demeanor in great detail noticed immediately that something was wrong. And he was sure that Brian's current state had to be Justin's fault. He promised himself he was going to find out just what the little shit had done this time.

"I'll be right back."

Brian nodded and watched as Justin walked towards the bathroom. Then he turned his attention back to the dance floor. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Michael following Justin to the bathroom.

 

Michael was very careful, he didn't want Justin to notice he was right behind him. Luckily the bathroom was full and he could hide from Justin behind all the men talking, kissing and fucking. Michael watched as the blond unclipped his cell phone from his belt and started talking. Apparently someone had called him. Justin started to bang on the doors of the stalls closest to him and, after a couple of minutes, two men emerged from one of the stalls complaining about the rude interruption as they zipped up their pants. Justin ignored them and got inside the stall quickly closing the door behind him, obviously wanting to get some privacy while he spoke on the phone. 

Michael had to wait until one of the stalls next to Justin's was finally available. He ran inside and pressed his ear to the wall, trying to hear the conversation that was taking place on the other side. He knew the little shit was up to something and he was determined to find out what it was. After all, he had to protect Brian from the manipulative, cheating twink. Fortunately the all the noise around him meant that had to speak loudly on the phone so Michael was able to listen to most of his conversation.

"Look, I told you not to pressure me! Yes, I know this situation is very uncomfortable for you, but...what, right now?! It's late and I'm at Babylon with Brian, I can't just leave... fine, fine. Yes! Stop yelling, okay?"

Justin was silent for a couple of minutes as he listened to the person calling him. Michael held his breath as he waited impatiently.

"Are you totally insane?! Why do we have to do it at the loft, Brian will kill me! No! But... okay, fine, but this is going to be the * only * time we do something like this, you understand? You can beg me as much as you can, this is * never * going to happen again. Good. I'll be right there. Yes, I'm sure this is for the best. See you in a while."

Michael was thrilled. He'd been right, the little idiot was seeing someone behind Brian's back. Again. His friend had to know what was going on. He opened the stall door a few inches and watched as Justin walked out of the bathroom then he got out and followed the blond back to the bar.

 

Justin was just saying goodbye to Brian when Michael returned. He was almost bursting with the desire to tell Brian what he'd learned but he wanted to wait until Justin was gone to talk to his friend. 

"Sorry Brian but there's some...stuff I gotta do so I'm leaving. I'll see you later, okay?"

Brian looked at Justin, the young man seemed nervous but Brian just assumed that it was because he'd found a trick he wanted to take home and fuck. He wasn't really bothered about it, they were honest with each other about tricking and he didn't expected Justin to stop doing it. Besides, he really needed some time alone to think about the conversation he'd overheard earlier that night. He needed to think about what he was going to do if what he suspected was right. So he just shrugged and kissed Justin lightly on the lips.

"Sure Sunshine, have fun."

Justin knew exactly what Brian was thinking and he was thankful for the man's mistake. He didn't want to explain everything to Brian right now, in fact, he hoped he'd never have to tell him about this...incident. He didn't like lying to Brian but this time it was necessary. He smiled briefly at Brian, turned around and made his way towards the exit.

Michael watched angrily as his friend kissed the fucking twink. As soon as the little jerk was out of sight he opened his mouth and the words he'd been choking back came out in a rush. He needed to let his friend know that his sweet little 'Sunshine' was a lying shit.

"Brian, I have to talk to you, there's something very important you gotta know!" 

"What's got you so excited Mikey?" Brian wasn't really interested in the answer, he was still thinking about the incident back at the loft. 

"Justin!"

"What?!" That got Brian's attention. "What the fuck are you talking about?" He glared at his friend and waited impatiently for an answer.

"I followed Justin to the bathroom and I heard him talking to some guy on the phone and.."

 

"You followed Justin to the bathroom? Michael, that's so pathetic." Brian laughed harshly and turned his attention back to the dance floor. 

"Will you listen to me?! He's doing it again Brian, the fucking idiot is cheating on you again!"

"You don't know what you're talking about Michael." Brian spoke forcefully, his eyes blazing furiously as he looked at his friend. He didn't want to listen to Michael anymore and he was about to walk away from the man but his next words paralyzed him.

"Yes, I do! I heard everything he said Brian. He's on his way to meet him right now, at * your * loft! You can't let him do this to you again Brian, you have to..."

"I know what I have to do Michael, I have to stop listening to this shit!" This time Brian did walked away. He forced his legs to move and he shoved aside everyone that was foolish enough to get in his way to the exit. He needed to get out, he needed to get away from Michael and from everything his words implied.

"But, Brian...!"

Luckily, he didn't hear anymore. Some part of him still refused to accept what was going on but he couldn't deny what was right in front of eyes anymore. And, even if he hated to admit it, Michael was right. He couldn't let Justin do this to him again. He had to find out what the fuck was going on. If what he feared was true, he'd walked away from Justin for good this time. He wouldn't take the blond back again, not even if he came crawling back to him when he realized that he'd made another stupid mistake.

*

When Brian arrived at his loft he stood outside, looking at the metal door, fearing what he'd find on the other side. He cursed himself for being so fucking stupid and touched the handle. The door wasn't locked and his heart started to beat furiously in his chest. Justin was there and that could only mean that Michael had been right. He hesitated and for a few seconds he considered to just turn around, go the backroom at Babylon or to the baths and fuck himself to oblivion. But what the fuck would that solve? No, it was better to end this now, no matter how much it hurt.

He slid the door as quietly as he could and stepped inside. The sound of two voices coming from the living room reached his ears and he turned towards the noise.

There were two young men standing there. One was Justin and the other...he didn't know who the fuck he was, Brian was sure he'd never seen this guy at Woody's or Babylon. Justin had probably met him at school, maybe he was another fucking musician.

Brian studied the guy carefully, after all, he was competition. Even someone with such high standards as Brian had to admit that the guy wasn't bad, no, not bad at all. He was about Justin's height and had dark, wavy hair. Brian couldn't see his face because the guy had his back turned to him but he could see a pair of long legs and a round, firm ass encased in tight jeans.

Shit. This was bad but at least they weren't in his bedroom, fucking in his bed. In fact, they seemed to be having some kind of discussion and neither of them had noticed his presence in the loft. He was about to say something but Justin beat him to it. What he heard made Brian decide to wait a few minutes and see what would happen.

"I'm sorry, but things just weren't working out. I'm sure you knew that."

"But I thought things were better now! I thought we had decided to give us another chance. Justin, please tell me what happened? What did I do wrong?"

The fucker sounded really desperate and Brian was glad. He was glad he wasn't the only one suffering, the only one who'd been tricked by the sweet face of Justin Taylor.  
"Look, I don't really know what to say to you except that I'm sorry, but it's over. "

"But Justin...!"

Brian had heard enough. In two strides of his long legs he was next to the intruder. He took him by the shoulder and, with a forceful tug, spun him around until they were face to face. The asshole squealed with fear when he saw Brian's enraged face so close to his.

"Didn't you hear what he said? It's over, so get the fuck out!"

"Brian!" Justin was completely taken by surprise. He wasn't expecting Brian to come back so soon. Shit, he knew he shouldn't have asked Kevin to meet him at the loft but it was too fucking late now.

"Hey, listen I.."

Brian didn't wait for the kid to finish. He grabbed him by the shirt and practically lifted him off his feet. He carried him to the door and put him down so he could open it. 

Justin watched all this open-mouthed. He was too surprised to react at first but he recovered soon and tried to stop Brian.

"Brian, what are you doing? Stop!" 

Brian ignored Justin and opened the door. He grabbed the kid again and spoke one more time. "I'm only going to say this once kid, so listen well. It's over, you're not wanted anymore. Don't call, don't beg and forget this ever happened." Then, he shoved the frightened kid outside and slammed the metal door in his face. He smiled grimly and turned to face Justin, waiting to hear what the blond had to say for himself. 

"Brian! What the fuck is wrong with you? You didn't have to be so damn rude!"

* That * wasn't what Brian was expecting to hear. 

"I catch you in * my * loft with your little boyfriend and you're angry because I was rude to the fucker? You're unbelievable!"

"What? Brian, what the fuck are you talking about?! Kevin isn't my boyfriend!"

"Well, no, not now that you've dumped his sorry ass. What happened Sunshine, his pretty words turned out to be as empty as the fiddler's? And what the fuck were you thinking, why did you bring him here?" That really hurt Brian. He didn't understand how Justin could bring that guy to their...no, to * his * home. He couldn't help but wonder if Justin had fucked that guy in the loft before. Christ, he'd been so stupidly blind.

"Brian, will you listen to me? This is not what you think, I asked Kevin to meet me here because I had to tell him something and..."

A knock on the door interrupted them. Brian grunted loudly and walked towards the door, he slid it open with a violent tug. He was going to kick the little idiot's ass! Apparently, he hadn't understood when Brian told him to stay away. 

"Didn't you fucking hear me? Get the fuck away from us or I'll..." He stopped in mid sentence when he saw the frightened face of the young girl in front of him.

"Daphne?"  
"B,Brian, I, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here, I'm, huh, I'm looking for Justin.."

"I'm here Daph, come in."

"Justin, is everything alright?" Daphne kept looking from her friend to the older man sill standing next to the door. She'd never seen Brian so angry and she was scared for her friend. Clearly something was terribly wrong between them, she only hoped the favor she'd asked to Justin didn't have anything to do with it.

"Justin, what happened?" She shook her friend's arm, hoping to get a response from the blond. He was just standing in the middle of the room, looking at Brian with anger and pain in his eyes. Brian seemed to be equally paralyzed, his eyes never leaving Justin's. Daphne couldn't read the expression on the older man's face and the their silence was frightening her.

"Justin, what's going on?! Did you talk to Kevin? Is that why Brian's so angry?"

"You knew he was meeting that little shit here?" Finally Brian broke his silence. He shouldn't have been so surprised, she was Justin's best friend, of course he'd tell her about it.

"Of course I knew it, I asked Justin to talk to him. I know I should've talked to him myself but I just couldn't do it! Brian, I'm so sorry, I didn't think you'd mind"

"Daph, calm down, it's okay." Justin went to her friend and hugged her, trying to calm the hysterical girl. 

"That guy was your boyfriend?" Brian asked in a startled voice. Daphne just nodded her head, she was sobbing so hard that she couldn't speak. 

"And you asked Justin to break up with him for you?" He got another shaky nod as an answer. 

"So, it was you calling Justin a while ago at Babylon... and this morning." Suddenly everything was clear to him. The weight that had been threatening to crush him suddenly lifted off his shoulders and he almost fell face down on the floor. He felt giddy and almost laughed out loud at the absurdity of it all...and then he saw Justin's face. The laughter died inside of him at the sight of a pair of furious blue eyes staring at him. 

He'd fucked up big time and he was going to have to think fast if he wanted to fix things with Justin. * If * he could fix things with Justin...no, fuck that, he * was * going to fix things, no matter what. He was man enough to admit when he was wrong and this time Justin deserved an apology and a whole lot more. 

 

"Look, I know it was wrong to ask Justin to do this but I just couldn't do it! He's a nice guy and I didn't want to hurt but I just don't love him anymore. I tried to tell him but he just wouldn't listen so I thought that maybe if Justin talked to him he'd understand and leave me alone..." Daphne was still trying to explain things to Brian. She was glad that he didn't look so angry anymore but Justin was still very quiet. 

"And why did you have to stage your little drama here? Why didn't Justin just tell the loser to meet him at your apartment?" Brian was still a bit pissed at having his loft used for this charade and he wanted to get all the facts. Something he knew full well he should've done from the beginning.

"I didn't want him to go to my apartment anymore, I thought that if he went there it would be a lot harder to make him leave, you know, he might have wanted to wait for me so I thought that it was better to do this here, but I'm really sorry if this bothered you Brian, I really didn't mean.."

"Don't worry Daph, everything's fine. And you don't have to worry about Kevin either, he won't bother you again. Brian took care of that." 

Justin finally spoke but that didn't make Daphne feel any better. Her friend's eyes were still too sad and Brian looked strangely uncomfortable, the man was actually fidgeting! 

"Justin, please tell me what's going on. It's all my fault isn't it?"

"No, Daphne. It's actually my fault. I'm the one who made a mistake and apparently I haven't been forgiven yet."

Justin's words were meant for Daphne but his eyes never left Brian's. Finally, he sighed and took his friend's arm, leading her to the door. He couldn't deal with her now, first, he needed to deal with Brian.

"Look Daph, I'll call you later and explain everything, okay? Right now there's something Brian and I need to talk about."

"But Justin..!"

"Please Daph, just go now."

Daphne wasn't too happy about that but she understood that Justin needed time to deal with whatever it was that was going on between him and Brian so she agreed to leave.

"Okay, I'm leaving. But you better don't forget to call me! And you better fix this thing or I'll come back and kick your ass, you hear!" Her last words were meant for Brian. The man only nodded and remained standing where he was while Justin walked Daphne to the door.

Daphne kissed Justin's cheek and walked out, leaving the two men alone. 

*

Justin closed the door behind Daphne and turned to face Brian. The man looked back at him helplessly, suddenly, he just couldn't think of what to say to Justin. 

Justin shook his head sadly and went to get his jacket. 

"I'm sorry."

Brian's words stopped him but he wasn't ready to forgive him so easily.

"Bullshit."

Justin turned around and walked towards the door. Brian grabbed his arm and stopped him before he could reach it.

"It's not bullshit. I'm really sorry. I should've just told you that I heard you on the phone this morning but..."

"But you don't trust me so you just assumed I was cheating on you again. You'll never trust me again, will you?"

"I trust you, It's just that..." 

Justin didn't even hear him, he was too pissed off to wait until Brian finished talking.

"And how did you know Daphne called me at Babylon? Were you spying on me?"

"Of course not! Michael followed you..." Shit. He probably shouldn't have said that. He took one look at the way Justin's eyes were blazing and he was sure. He * definitely * shouldn't have said that.

"Michael! I should've known, I bet he told you all about my new 'boyfriend' the minute I left. That fucking asshole doesn't have to balls to say anything to my face. And apparently neither do you."

Brian winced when he heard those words that but he couldn't exactly deny them. He'd acted like a pathetic, cowardly fag and he didn't know why. No, that was a lie. He knew why but he didn't like to admit it, not even to himself.

"I just don't understand Brian, it's not like you to act like a fucking coward. Why didn't you just asked me what was going on? Why Brian?" 

Justin's pained voice made it impossible for Brian to hide his feelings any longer. He was going to have to expose his inner self if he wanted Justin to forgive him. And he did wanted Justin's forgiveness and his understanding too. He just hoped he hadn't fucked up things too much. Brian took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and looked Justin in the eye. He told himself that if he was going to do this he might as well do it with some dignity. He only hoped his voice wouldn't fail him.

"I was jealous...and afraid."

Brian was surprised to hear how firm his voice sounded. He'd been sure the words would simply refuse to come out of his mouth. He looked at Justin and waited. He almost smiled when he saw the look of complete surprise on the blond's face. Obviously, those were the last words he was expecting to hear from him.

"You, you were what?" Justin wasn't sure he'd really heard the words that came out of Brian's mouth. No, he couldn't have heard right. The great Brian Kinney admitting he was afraid? No fucking way.

"I was afraid to hear you say that you'd found somebody else and that you were leaving me again. I don't want you to leave me Justin, I, I want us to be together for a long time."

"Brian.." Justin closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. As much as he loved hearing those words, as much as he wanted to forget everything else and just run to Brian's arms and let the older man fuck him senseless, he couldn't, he * shouldn't * ignore the reason why they were having this conversation in the first place. He opened his eyes and looked at his lover, all his love and honesty shining in his clear blue eyes.

"Brian, I want us to be together too...but that's not going to happen if you can't trust me anymore. Don't you understand that?" 

Brian took a step forward and lifted his hands so he could take Justin's face in his hands. 

"I do trust you, I trust you more than I trust anyone else, myself included. It's just that sometimes it's hard for me to forget how much it hurt when you were gone. I don't want to feel that way again Justin. Never. And, sometimes, I can't understand why you want to be with me. I know how fucking damaged I am so some part of me is still wondering when you're going to finally give up and walk out of my life forever."

"Brian, I can't promise I won't hurt you again. I'm going to try as hard as I can to never do that again but I'm not exactly perfect either and I could fuck up again. But I can promise that I won't ever lie to you, I won't hide things from you...and I will never give up on you. You're worth all the shit I have to go through, you really are."

Brian blinked and told himself that he absolutely wasn't going to start crying like a goddam drama queen. He reached for Justin and hugged him tightly, hiding his face in the blond hair while he waited for his heart to start beating normally again. When he was feeling more in control of himself he released Justin from his arms and looked down at the younger man, his face splitting in with what he knew was a really silly smile. 

"This is getting too fucking sappy, so let's just stop now, okay? Let's just say that I forgive you for leaving me for the fucking fiddler and that you forgive me for being such a pathetic fag. And let's never talk about this again." 

"Well, I agree with the part about us forgiving each other but...I can't just forget about your so-called friend spying act. Seriously Brian, that was so fucking juvenile, even for Michael! He needs to grow a pair and stop talking behind people's backs."

Brian sighed resignedly. He'd been hoping to avoid a confrontation between his lover and his so-called best friend but that was obviously impossible. Besides, he had to admit that Justin was right, Michael needed to stop snooping around.

"And.." Justin paused dramatically while an alarmed Brian looked at him. He already knew what was coming. He was so fucked!  
"I want to tell everyone about how Brian fucking Kinney, the stud of Liberty Avenue, behaved like a jealous boyfriend. I'm going to tell everybody how you threw poor Kevin out of the loft because you thought I was fucking him."

Brian was about to answer with his usual 'I don't do jealous' line, then he remembered that he'd admitted his jealousy to Justin. There was no way he could use that line ever again. And the man smiling smugly in front of him knew it.

 

"Fine, you can tell everyone about it, but just tonight. And then we won't mention this ever again." What the fuck, he could do this, after all, Justin deserved to gloat a little. And maybe if he just agreed they could move on to the fucking part.

"Cool. Brian?"

Apparently the fucking part was going to have to wait a bit longer.

"Yeah'?"

"I think you should apologize to Kevin."

"What the fuck for?!"

"Well, you were pretty rough on him and he didn't really deserved it. The poor guy was already devastated because I told him that Daphne wanted to break up with him and then Mad Dog Kinney attacked him. We probably scarred his fragile straight- boy psyche for life."

Shit. Justin was right, but, still, he didn't like the idea of having to apologize to that fucker. It didn't matter if he'd been wrong about Justin fucking that guy, he still felt a strange animosity towards him. Thinking fast, he came with a perfectly good excuse for not having to apologize to Kenneth, excuse me, Kevin.

"I don't think I should do that and I'm sure Daphne would agree with me, after all, I did got rid of him for her. That loser will never bother her again."

Justin thought for a minute and realized that Brian was probably right. He sighed, defeated, and kissed Brian. 

"Okay, you win. Now, let's go."

"Where do you want to go? I thought we could just stay here and fuck."

"We'll fuck later. Right now, we're going back to Babylon to find the guys. I'm sure that by now Michael has told everyone about me ' cheating' on you again and I want them to know how wrong he was. Besides, I can't wait to see their faces when I tell them about your jealousy attack." 

 

"Fuck. Alright. But I was serious before, we're only going to do this tonight. We're never, ever, mentioning this little incident again." Or so he hoped!

"Sure Brian, whatever you say." Justin knew that even if they didn't talk about it again, their friends would. In fact, he was sure this was going to have people talking for a looong time. He smiled brightly at Brian and went to the bedroom to look for his jacket.

"I'm so totally fucked!" Brian couldn't contain the loud exclamation. He was just beginning to realize the implications of what he was about to do, or rather, what he was about to let Justin do but there was now way to get out of it now, he'd promised Justin they would do this.

"Not yet, but as soon as we come back you will be! Now hurry up, I wanna catch the guys before they all go home." And with that, Justin walked out the door.

"Well, at least you're worth all the shit I have to go through Sunshine. Yes, you're definitely worth it."

The words seemed to float around the empty loft as Brian locked the door and hurried to join Justin, who was waiting for him on the elevator. One last kiss and they were on their way. It was time to dispel the nasty rumors - that no doubt were already circulating- about their latest break up.


End file.
